Keep It
by xXdrarryrebelleXx
Summary: Draco Malfoy, the owner of a handmade jewelry shop, is in the middle of lunch when Harry Potter comes in with an order and those damn comments. Or Harry is smitten and adorable. [muggle au] [mentions of non-dead potters]
1. Keep It

**Keep It**

Draco Malfoy was a jewelry consultant. He had been working as one for about 2 years after he graduated from Sevminstrus University. His job was to help customers buy the perfect piece. It was a lot easier for him, considering he made most of the pieces himself (the bigger ones did require help). He sat back in his desk chair as the bell atop the door of the store rang for maybe the fifth time today.

"Welcome to Malfoy Makes," he spoke loudly, rolling his eyes as he placed his fork down to leave his lunch and the comfort of his office to meet the customer.

"H-hey, Uhm I'm looking for the owner of this place," asked the handsome bloke that walked in. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he looked around at the things on display. His hair was deep black and messy while his skin was warm glowing tan. What hit Draco almost immediately though, was the green eyes that struck him like the emeralds on his newest necklace. He took a moment to compose himself before speaking, still looking in the guys eyes.

"I'm the owner," he held out a hand after wiping it on the rag hanging from his shoulder. "How may I help you?"

"Yeah, uh- " the guy gripped his hand in a firm handshake before dropping it quickly. "I was hoping to get a gift for my best friends. They're kind of getting married and I want to get them something nice."

"Well what kind of stuff would they be interested in?" drawled Draco still thinking about the feeling of the guys grip around his hand. He was easily taller than the guy, but his hands were quite large and warm too as though he only emitted heat.

"Well," said the guy scratching at his neck awkwardly again. "I'm not too sure. I know 'Mione would like something authentic and antique looking, maybe made of recycled materials or something..." He thought for a bit before continuing. "I don't really think Ron cares much, as long as 'Mione is happy. They've been together since high school. She proposed at graduation." The shock on Draco's face made the man laugh and visibly relieved the tension in his shoulders. "Yeah...but they did decided to wait until after Uni, so here I am."

Draco nodded.

"Here you are," Draco agreed before asking: "Who are you, exactly?"

"You mean in a philosophical sense? Like what do I see myself as or...?"

"No. I mean, what is your name. Who is placing the order? Who is asking for my assistance?" He drawled out, rolling his eyes before mentally berating himself. Do not roll your eyes at the customer. The customer is always right. He looked over Harry expectantly while waiting for a response. Even if the customer does seem like an idiot.

"Oh, right. Yeah. I'm Harry, Harry Potter." The guy says blushing.

Draco nodded and turned beginning to walk around the store beckoning Harry to follow him. He stopped in a section that held 15 or so pieces sitting in a glass case. There were rings, necklaces, earrings. The case even held cufflinks and other odd bobbles.

"This would be the recycled and antique sections," he motioned around them. "If the label says recycled it just means the metal used for the piece was originally something else that I found, melted down and repurposed. It could also mean the inlay was lifted from a broken piece so that it could be reused."

Harry nodded as he talked and smiled at him.

"You look really handsome when you go on like that..." he muttered looking into his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I mean when you talk about the pieces. I got the vibe I was bothering you when I first came in, but you look really invested in your work."

"Well I was in the middle of lunch..."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, Mr. Potter."

"Please, call me Harry. We look practically the same age." Harry thought for a minute before talking again. "I don't think I ever got your name..."

"Malfoy," he said turning his back on Harry. "Draco Malfoy. You can pick a piece when you're ready. I'm going to finish my lunch. If you want a custom piece you can let me know as well. Forms are at the front of the store."

"You mean you own the store and work here?" asked Harry.

"Clearly." Draco didn't turn but continued until he was back in his office. He left his door open so he could at least keep an eye out for what was going on while he ate.

"Brilliant." He heard Harry mutter and he couldn't help but smile as he tucked into his lunch. It was leftover Shrimp Alfredo. Dinner he had made the night before and needed to get rid of before it went bad. He always made too much for just him now that Pansy had moved out to live with her boyfriend soon to be fiancé.

While he was finishing up there was a knock at his door. He looked up and was caught with his mouth open while staring into the most beautiful emerald green eyes. He closed his mouth, slowly putting his fork down.

"Potter?"

"Call me Harry, really. Where I'm from I get a lot of slack for my last name. I'd rather not hear it more than I have to."

"What did you need?" Draco spoke firmly.

"Oh, I know which one I want, but I also filled out a form for a custom piece."

Draco nodded. Then stood leaving his food on the desk after covering it up.

"Can you describe the kind of piece you're thinking of for the custom?" He asked once they were back in the shop heading for the antiques.

"Not really. I do like the idea of it looking like a silver waterfall, though. Like a solid piece, but I want it to have movement. Kinda like your eyes." He said it as though it was the most normal thing in the world to flirt with a stranger until Draco realized he wasn't flirting. He was observing.

"What is it that you actually do, Harry?"

"Oh, I'm an artist. I used to be in the family business, but-" He shook his head and slid an easy smile back on his face. "Doesn't matter. I do art: paintings, sketches, a few installation pieces." Draco nodded, but Harry was still talking. "None of my work is even half as good as what you do though..."

"Thank you," Draco said taken aback.

"No problem, you probably hear it all the time, huh?" Harry chuckled and Draco shook his head.

"Not really one for being appreciated." Harry looked at the blonde in front of him astonished and confused.

"I can't see why you wouldn't be. You're talented and handsome." He motioned around the shop. "And you're actually trying to accomplish something with this shop." A phone rang and Harry answered without looking at it. He covered the receiver. "Would it be okay if I picked up both pieces at once?" Draco nodded and Harry sped out of the shop. "I'm on my way, Mum."

2 weeks later Harry hobbled into the shop covered in paint carrying a poster cylinder on his back, a portfolio case in one hand and his tool box in the other.

The bell above the door snatched Draco out of his reverie. He stood quickly from his workbench and made his way to the front of the shop with his sleeves still rolled up. The only thing he had been able to think about for the last few weeks was the honest and unknowingly charming man with emerald eyes and messy hair.

"Hello, welcome to-" His voice caught in his throat and he sent the man a smile. "Oh. Hello, Harry. Your pieces aren't ready yet. I sent you an email letting you know I'd call when they were."

"Hey, Draco. Yeah I know," Harry smiled back before gesturing to his things. "but I came straight from the studio, because I have something for you." Draco tilted his head confused.

"For me?"

"Yeah. I don't know if I'm being too forward or what, but- well I couldn't stop thinking about you." Harry blushed as he placed his portfolio and tool box down. He brought the poster cylinder in front of him before he pulled out a large painted poster he had rolled up earlier that day when it had finally dried. He handed it to Draco with solid blush on his cheeks.

Draco unrolled the paper and looked down to see a picture of him. Somehow he could tell Harry had been watching him closer than he had originally thought.

"This is really good..." Draco said and Harry blushed harder. "But what's this date for?" He asked pointing towards the bottom of the picture where it claimed to be an art show in Central Park in a few days.

"I was inspired," Harry said looking into Draco's eyes making him feel a bit weak in the knees.

"Is the entire show like this?" Draco asked and Harry shook his head.

"Uh- not exactly. Most of them aren't even full pictures. They were works in progress that I started color blocking."

"Why aren't they finished? If you don't mind me asking..."

"Well I only saw a few parts of you last time I was here," Harry said brushing a hand through his hair before rubbing at his neck awkwardly. "But your eyes, I remembered perfectly. A lot of them are your eyes from the different angles, to be honest, but..." he dug around in his portfolio case for a minute before pulling out a charcoal sketch of Draco's eyes. "That one is my favorite. It was what you looked like when I complimented your work. You looked so- whats the word?- surprised, I guess. It was quite endearing to be honest."

"You barely know me," Draco found himself drawling.

"You're right, but when you said you didn't get appreciated I knew I had to show you that I appreciated you, even if I had only met you once. So," started Harry smiling. "I expect my muse to be at the show. Then maybe we could go for coffee or something afterwards? I know a great place."

"That would be nice," Draco said smiling shyly with blushing tinting the tips of his ears and cheeks. Harry sent him an endearing lopsided grin and picked up his stuff before heading back to the door.

"Well, I gotta go, finish up a few more pieces. See you later, Draco!"

"What about your poster?" Draco scolded himself. He didn't even ask about the sketch. Harry turned around with little grace but a huge playful smile. Somehow they both knew he wasn't going to part with the sketch and the thought made Draco's stomach flip as a smaller smile found its way onto his face as well.

"Keep it." After that he was gone.

Draco admired the poster a bit before flipping it over. On the back was Harry's number and a small note.

 _I wouldn't mind if you called before the pieces were ready_.

-dmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp-

 ** _new idea i had_**

 ** _\-- angel janeé xoxo_**


	2. Keep It (part 2)

**Keep It (part 2)**

Harry had taken a liking to working in Draco's shop. The blonde had taught him how to do simple things and he usually helped design the larger pieces, because they worked much like installations.

What Harry liked the most though, was that Draco had let him in. They had been dating for a few months before he finally broke down and accepted Harry's help when it came to the shop. Another few months for Harry to do more than sweep up trash or wash windows. A year in and Draco let his boyfriend solder his first piece. Two years and Harry had taken to the art of jewelry and metals like a fish to water. They were creating things together or picking up on pieces the other had long since forgotten in the workshop. Days that were slow meant that Harry would head directly for Draco's office where he had a huge dry erase board that he used to keep up with events.

"Potter! Don't you dare-"

"We finished all the events today, Draco. Relax for once. It's a white board I have to draw on it." Harry peeped out of the door at Malfoy with a goofy smile on his face. "An artist's work is never done and all that, you know?"

"If I miss an appointment because of you, I'll have your head!" Draco said mostly just for the dramatics of it before Harry peeped his head out again wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Which one?"

"Just erase it and lets go, Harry."

"Wait, I'm not done yet," Harry said faking a whine and pouting while looking at his boyfriend as he came to stand at the office door.

"Would you kindly just get out of my damn store so I could lock up?" The blonde snapped then shut his mouth clearly trying to keep his composure.

Harry laughed and erased his work from the board before grabbing everything he needed for a project and placing it in his workbox and following Draco out of the shop.

"Coming, dear."

"Not yet, you aren't."

His green eyes stood out as his skin flushed at the implications of what the blonde had said to him.

"Really," he asked. They had been putting off doing it. Draco was always busy or a family thing had to be handled right away. "You're sure?"

"I can't see myself doing it with anyone else anymore, love. Not to mention I have no work or family obligations. Just me and you all weekend." He smirked.

"Oh, whatever shall we do?" Harry feigned confusion while pulling Draco behind him towards the car to head back to their flat.

The next morning they were back in the store. Harry rushed to the back end where his workspace was. He stayed quiet all day, which made Draco equally upset and nervous. He didn't even answer when Draco knocked and asked for permission to come in. This continued for a week or so. He would only see Harry in the store the first and last few minutes of the day while they were either opening or closing. He knew Harry would come out to greet and meet with customers, but he only ever got glances of the man because of all the orders coming in.

When Harry finally removed himself from isolation he promised Draco that nothing was wrong. It was just another one of his surprise projects. He shouldn't even worry about it.

 **Spoiler alert:** _Draco was worried about it._

Draco never really liked surprises, but it seemed like all Harry did was surprise him and he loved that about him.

He loved how much his life had changed in the last 2 years. How much of that was because of Harry? He mused to himself.

The next day at work was as normal as any other. After the last customer had left Harry had ran to Draco's office to doodle on the board. There were hearts and flowers and wands and small cauldrons. Harry always told Draco he thought their relationship was magical so he drew it as such whenever he got the chance. In one of the hearts he wrote both of their names. He was like a Fourth Year with a crush.

Before the list of appointments Draco had his name written across the top of the board so they could know which pieces were for which artist to work on. Harry chuckled as he wrote -Potter after his boyfriend's last name.

"You really should give it up, love," said Draco walking into the room. "It's time to go home. We'll come back tomorrow. C'mon erase the board." Harry nodded solemnly and erased everything leaving their names hyphenated together.

"Let me go grab my portfolio case," he said as he jogged quickly into his own workspace to gather his things. Draco stepped closer to his desk and began packing up things he wouldn't need the next day when he noticed Harry hadn't finished cleaning the board and blushed a bit.

"I'm not cleaning up after you!" He called out to Harry, who had taken his things to the car and stood at the door with feigned leisure.

"What d'you mean?" the raven haired man asked tilting his head slightly while looking at the board as if he saw nothing wrong with it.

"Your name," said Draco looking at the board for only a second in case he had only imagined it. When he saw he hadn't he spoke again before turning back. "Yeah, you left your name."

"I don't think so," said Harry on one knee. He held out a ring that wrap around like a snake with stones cut to be as pale as Malfoy's glistening skin and emeralds set in place like eyes so he would never forget who loved him. "I was giving it to you. Will you keep it?"

"You stupid git," said Draco pushing his shoulder but taking the ring. "Of course I will."

-dmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp-

 ** _i had this in mind since_** ** _the first one tbh_**

 ** _\-- angel janeé xoxo_**


End file.
